


По ягоды...

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photographs, Photoset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Тони в летнем лесу.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	По ягоды...

**Author's Note:**

> — Наташа, ты же знаешь, что у меня есть деньги?  
> — Да, Тони.  
> — Наташа, у меня много денег. И когда я говорю, что много, их действительно — много.  
> — Я знаю, Тони.  
> — Так какого чёрта мы делаем тут? Если хочешь, я куплю весь этот лес, найму специальных людей, и они соберут тут всё.  
> — Всё?  
> — Всё. Абсолютно. Уверен, им понравится зарплата. Я хорошо заплачу, честно.  
> — Тони, ты когда-нибудь видел, как растёт черника?  
> — Нет, но...  
> — А как пахнет в лесу, где зреет черника и только-только пошли грибы?  
> — Нет, но...  
> — Обещаю, мы уйдём, если тебе не понравится. И ты наймешь тех самых людей, которые соберут тебе центнер черники.  
> — Ну если ты обещаешь...
> 
> — ...ДЖАРВИС, где Тони?  
> — Сэр сказал, что пока не соберет количество, достаточное, чтобы накормить всех, не вернётся. А ещё просил найти для него рецепт лучшего черничного пирога.  
> — Ох...  
> — Да, мисс Рашман.  
> — Но ты же присматриваешь за ним?  
> — ...  
> — Прости, ДЖАРВИС, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Может, покажешь мне этот рецепт? Думаю, Тони понадобится помощь.  
> — С удовольствием, мисс Рашман.  
> — ...Наташа, смотри, что я нашёл!  
> — ДЖАРВИС, и ещё рецепты с брусникой, пожалуйста.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
